Organizations of people typically will use software to help coordinate meetings. For example, they might user a calendaring system to send out meeting invitations and receive responses for the meeting invitations. Such a meeting can be conducted using software, such as video conferencing software. During the meeting, a meeting host will typically have to switch between a meeting application to a calendaring application to determine who accepted the meeting invitation and then to a communication application to contact invitees who accepted but are not present.